The Rightful King
by saxman07
Summary: A mysterious knight appears from a southern country below Hyrule asking for help in a war. After being refused, he kidnaps Zelda and Link finds himself once again in a race against time to save his queen. Soon more is at stake then just his loving wife.


The light of a new day slipped through the window

The Rightful King

**Lon-Lon Ranch 8 a.m.**

The light of a new day slipped through the window. It was a special day for the ranch. Talon gave a great yawn and scrambled out of bed. He could hear his daughter, Malon, out in the garden, tending the produce, while humming her favorite tune to her daughter.

Ingo was somewhere in the stables. The horses needed to be brushed and the cows needed to be milked. It was a special day for Lon-Lon Ranch; the hero was coming!

He was to bring young twins, and choose a suitable mate for his horse, Epona.

The ranch needed to be cleaned and Talon needed to wash. Tonight was a special night for Lon-Lon Ranch.

**Hyrule Castle 12 p.m.**

The knight moved swiftly. His chain-mail clinked with every step he took. He held his right hand against the pommel of his sword and walked with great strides of pride and importance.

When he got to the heavily decorated paneled doors leading to the throne room, the guard stepped infront of him.

"What business do you have with the queen?" the guard asked.

"I am the messenger from Grey Coast south of Lake Hylia. I bring tidings of war along the coast. Raiding parties grow heavy and we must have reinforcements." The knight said with a harsh accent.

"I've heard of no war, my friend. You are a liar and fake and will be thrown into the dungeon!" The guard spat.

"Let him through, Arabrim," said a man with a soft flitting voice. "The queen will see him now."

The man wore red robes and had a sweet flowery scent. His head was covered in soft feathery brown hair and his skin was a light pink color. "My name is Master Gray, you must be Darys," the red robed man told the knight.

The guard stepped aside from the door, and beckoned Darys to enter. "I must apologize for the inconvenience, how fares the Grey Coast my friend?" asked Master Gray.

Before Darys could answer they arrived in the throne room. It was magnificent. The room was lined in great pillars of granite and a looming statue of the late king stood in the center of the room.

Bright golden steps led up to the throne in which a young woman of almost thirty years sat. To her left was an empty throne usually sat in by her absent husband.

"I bring you Darys, Prince of the Grey Coast!" Master Gray called to the queen.

Darys bowed to Queen Zelda and slowly walked up the steps to her throne. When he reached the top he kissed her hand bowed once more. He looked magnificent in his golden plate armor and blue cape. His long hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his face was shaven and smooth.

He was nearing two and twenty and he was more capable with a sword than any Hylian Knight. His skin was permanently tan and had a much darker complexion than the queen.

After some small talk, Darys, the queen, Master Gray, and a group of Hyrule's most accomplished knights sat in a conference room.

Darys started the conversation. "Over a decade ago our countries were in war, but your great king brought peace. War has once again stricken my country." A yawn then a snicker of laughter came from somewhere in the room, but Darys continued. "Pirates including Gerudo thieves and Sea Zora have been tearing our coast apart."

Sir Alwayn the great shouted from the back, "What do you want from us. Five and Ten years ago you were waging war to take our land. You killed our queen's brother at the battle of Rolling Fields."

"I understand we have not always been peaceful in the past, but please put it behind you. I come with a plea for help. My father is ill in bed, my brothers are too young to wield a blade, and our armies have been torn apart. The pirates are persistent to destroy our lands. We need your hero to wield his blade once more and bring peace to the world, not only Hyrule."

It was Zelda's turn to speak. "I understand your plea, but I do not trust you. Swear fealty to my throne and join the Grey Coast to Hyrule and you will have what you desire."

"I am sorry my princess, but the Grey Coast is in no position to swear fealty to your throne." Darys quickly replied.

Zelda answered, "You will keep your throne, but you must answer to the King of Queen of Hyrule, which is as far as I will go." Her expression was cold and blank, almost distant.

"I have no wish to argue with you, my lady. I will require lodging and food before my departure tomorrow morning. I will give you the night to think." Darys said and walked out of the room with no expression of anger on his face.


End file.
